Three, Two, One
by BloodyAphrodite
Summary: It's New Year's Eve in New Orleans. Tiana has something to tell Naveen after one spectacular kiss for good luck in the new year. Hope you like it
1. The Beginning to A New Life

**Three, Two, One. . .**

Disclaimer: I do not and forever might not own the movie _The Princess and The Frog._

_P.S. I think this was a horrible one-shot... I really wanted to write something before the new decade! Plus, sorry if they are OOC. _**R&R, after the story of course! Was it decent?**

_

* * *

_

It has been several months after Tiana and Naveen purchased the sugar mill and turned it into one of the most renowned culinary attractions in New Orleans! It was the last day of the year, December 31, almost reaching midnight. Up on the balcony, Tiana was leaning on the edge of the balcony, looking far off into the night sky with Naveen behind her, his hands on top of her own. He as well was looking at the two brightest stars in the sky, looking at Ray and Evangeline.

Down below, many of the other residents of New Orleans began to count down.

"Three, Two, One!" It was finally midnight! As the fireworks blared into the evening sky, the young couple faced each other, puckering their lips and kissed! In the background, bright lights and crackles beautifully made Naveen and Tiana's New Year's kiss seem so magical and spark with such passion. Once the celebration was over, they two went inside their warm restaurant. Abruptly, Naveen linked his fingers together, having his arms wrapped around Tiana's waist. He placed his chiseled chin on her shoulder.

"So..." He purred out.

"So what, Naveen?" She asked, cracking a little smile on her lips.

He kissed her neck before answering. "So, my dearest, what is- what do you Americans call it? Your New Year Resolution?" He never knew what is so important about it, so he figured that if he asked Tiana, he might understand- at least a little.

"Well, I guess my resolution would be to have our family to be perfectly happy and healthy for next year," Tiana answered, looking down at herself.

"What? What for? I know both of- Is something wrong with you? Do you have a disease, Tiana?!" Naveen panicked, feeling the love of his life's cheeks and forehead.

"Now, now! Na-Naveen! I am not sick!" She protested, grabbing ahold of her husband's wrists. The prince of Maldonia gave his wife the most confused look she's ever seen. She chuckled at his expression.

"Okay, Naveen. Listen closely," She paused, making sure her husband is all ears and inhaled heavily, "I'm pregnant!"

"F-f-faldi Faldo-" Naveen went limp and fainted! Tiana gasped, biting her thumb. She kneeled in front of Naveen.

"Naveen?" She asked, shaking his body.

_Wow, he's out cold. Maybe it was too early to tell him. He is such a drama queen, though... Fainting?! _She thought. She scoffed and rolled her eyes before glancing outside at Evangeline and Ray again.

"Oh, Evangeline... Ray. How will Naveen react when I tell him I'm having twins?" The two stars dimmed simultaneously.


	2. Open Mind, Open Heart

**Three, Two, One. . .**

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie _The Princess and The Frog. _BUT MY LAWYERS ARE WORKING ON IT RIGHT NOW, THANK YOU COURTNEY!

Tiana was nearly four months pregnant when she told Naveen the news! I'm basing this off of a Total Drama Island fanfic, where Courtney and Duncan have twins (but not in this chapter, and yes you read right! I am planning on having another chapter after this and then another). Plus, due to such a reasonable amount of reviewers who thought "IT'S NOT OVER YET", this is for you! (It's like most of you) Am I forgetting anything? Oh, **R&R! Tell me if this was the follow-up chapter was not what you've kind of expected! **(Ok, shutting up now)

_

* * *

_

"Naveen?"

He opened his eyes to be surrounded by Louis and Tiana, up in their bedroom. The room was picturesque as a five star hotel suite. The walls were stripes of bold and light shades of gold wallpaper with pine wood paneling. The panels bordered the walls with the pasty ceiling at the top and the rough gray carpet floor. Naveen was lying down on the king-sized bed with a golden, Gothic pattern that was customized to show off froggy touches, which Eudora had sewn for them. The mattress was right on top of a simple mahogany bed frame without any special symbols, only circular bed posts. Although, it seems that Louis may have scratched one of them with his claws.

"Naveen!"

"Oh," Naveen jumped back into reality after spacing out, "What happened?"

"You passed out," Tiana answered, quickly and bluntly.

"Oh- hohoho, yes. You're. . . expecting a child, **our **child!" He gave a stern, confused look at the two. Louis only shrugged, twirling his horn and returning back downstairs.

"Yeah, since you already know that I'm pregnant, I think you should also know something else."

"Oh, wonderful! Another surprise for the dashing, handsome, brave prince of Maldonia!" Tiana snickered at how brave her husband was when he cried out like a schoolgirl before fainting in the restaurant.

"Alright, Mr. I'm so brave I can take on anything. I'll just say it like I did before," she paused yet again and crossed her arms, "we're having twins."

It took all of Naveen's willpower not to pass out again, as well as Tiana's restraint on having to laugh if he did. The prince mentally shook off whatever he thought he had, breathed audibly, and remained quiet. Tiana was waiting, tapping her foot, for a response. _This is either where he would say 'Faldi Faldonza' or 'Ashidanza!'_ The Louisiana girl thought.

"Well? Aren't you surprised?"

"Yes." _Faldi Faldonza, how can this happen?!!_

"Don't you want to talk about it?" No answer.

"Why not?" Tiana dropped her shoulders and sat right next to Naveen on the bed, propping her head on his shoulder.

He sighed, "Well maybe because I do not want a son or daughter that will be like me!"

"I know you can have an ego and be selfish and cocky, but the Naveen I married was sweet, charming, confident, and sensitive. Maybe even a little shy."

"That's the me I never knew until I met you, but many Maldonians have gossiped that I was an irresponsible, reckless, uncaring, mooch and womanizer." Tiana bit on her lip.

"Maybe the twins will be a good change for you! It's a good idea to have an open mind and open heart about our children and their future. I don't want any regrets about having them, Naveen. I've never thought of having kids until the time was right and I think it is."

"I will be with you, now and forever. With the kids, especially." He held her closer, "How was I not able to notice before, though?"

"I've been wearing overcoats. It is cold outside, you know."

"Except that doesn't explain how I didn't notice your. . . bump when you were working and going to bed."

"I think you answer that question for yourself," she patted his stomach. Her eyes began to flutter as she desperately tried to stay awake but was defeated. Naveen, on the other hand, started to fall asleep. Louis had come back into the room to scratch the bed post again. Several marks were made until he yawned and rested on the carpet like a house cat. No one would know what life had in store for them. So stay tuned!


	3. Miscarriage

**Three, Two, One. . .**

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie _The Princess and The Frog. _

This is one of the two alternate endings for Tiana's pregnancy. Don't outsmart me about pregnancy, things can happen!! Don't be mad, okay? The next chapter will be a happy ending so don't leave after reading this!

P.S. I forgot to credit **blueflower1594 **for having the family talk idea for Tiana and Naveen! Make sure to thank her, because if it weren't for her, I would've not made a second chapter or think of these endings! Thank you all. :D

* * *

Another month has passed since Tiana had announced her expectancy to her mother, the La Bouff's, and Naveen's family. Within that time, her belly had grown nearly three times bigger than it was before. Many people, customers and loved ones alike, wanted to feel her stomach. Several were able to feel a sign of life within her such as a kick or a punch. The news about the aspirational princess in New Orleans having children was spread wide and far, especially making _Tiana's Palace _even more popular. Now a lot of people are coming from everywhere to meet the happy couple. On a quiet Sunday afternoon, everything went downhill.

The restaurant wasn't open on this day, of course, but Tiana was still working maintenance in her kitchen, making sure everything is clean and accounted for. Naveen had some important business to attend to. Louis was acting like a civilized person, sitting at one of the dining tables with a spoon and fork each in one of his paws. In front of him was a bowl full of red beans sided with cajun styled fried rice, which Tiana made for him recently. It was deliciously perfect, but he didn't have the heart to eat something so beautiful! What a predicament he brought himself into. Once he thought it through, he opened his mouth, but someone screamed in terror and panic!

It was Tiana. She felt something trickling throughout her thighs down to her legs. It was painful and even more painful as she saw what it was: Blood. She couldn't believe what could be happening. It shouldn't be since she is five months pregnant. Her eyes were wide as ever as Naveen and Louis coming into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Naveen asked. His eyes widened with sudden shock.

His wife was covered in scarlet blood. She had never been this terrified in her life, unless you count her father's death. Her trembling body knelt down in the puddle of blood that could've been her sons or daughters. Her hands touched the warmth of the damp blood. She imagined her newborn baby or what might have been. It was crying and she tried to rock, but she only made handprints on her blouse. Tiana gasped at her realization.

"I will go call for a doctor!" He left the tragic scene, running for the hospital.

Louis just stood where he was: confused, upset, and giving sympathy to Tiana and Naveen's loss. He didn't know what to do except have this frown on his face and look at Tiana. He considered sitting by Tiana, but he was concerned about she would react if anything happened to the pots and pans. Plus, he was scared of blood. Within a moment's notice, Naveen and a big squad of doctors returned to the restaurant.

"Tiana! We have to go!" Naveen cried.

"No! I don't want to leave them."

"Tiana, if you want them alive: leave here and go with the doctors."

Her head perked, seeing that her husband was concerned. With eyes that could burn right through you. However, from the waist down, she felt numb and couldn't move. Her blood-encrusted hands were made into fists, clenching onto her skirt. Audible sobs echoed before the doctors took immediate action, where they forcefully took the girl into an ambulance. Two nurses grabbed one of Tiana's arms, leading her outside. Tiana shrieked out in frustration.

"Miss, you should calm down. High blood pressure and fast heart beats can worsen your chances of not saving your child. Now, take deep breathes. Good!"

"Doctor, we're arriving at the clinic!" And the back doors opened, letting many doctors and nurses lead Tiana into the medical clinic. Naveen followed suit.

Meanwhile, Louis stayed. He returned to his food and quickly ate his heart out without any utensils. Once he finished, he burped contently.

* * *

An hour or so has passed, and Tiana's doctor hasn't came back yet. Once he did, he was surprised, though. How could a woman have a miscarriage in her second trimester?

"It appears that you did lose both of your babies. I'm sorry."

"Is there anything we can do to remember them?" Naveen asked.

"Hmm, maybe you could create a private memorial for them. But, back to your loss, it's like someone took your children right from under you- like black magic!" He chuckled, thinking it wasn't possible.

Naveen and Tiana gave each other a knowing look. They both thought that Dr. Facilier could be out for revenge if he was resurrected. It can't happen like this, but Naveen held his wife's hand securely!

"Do you think we could ever get pregnant again?" Tiana asked, placing her free hand on her scarred belly.

"We could always try again." He brushed his thumb across her hand, grinning seductively. "I will make sure we will have a child no matter what! I have said before that I will do whatever it takes to make all your dreams come true. Because I love you." He kissed her cheek affectionately. This made Tiana's pulse race faster.

"Oh, I love you, too."

* * *

Once Naveen and Tiana left the hospital and returned with their lives, they desperately tried to have a child. No luck, however, since a strong and dark force has been watching over them, causing trouble for the two. Two more miscarriages occurred within three years. One day Tiana just gave up, which was a surprise to her loving husband, since he's always seen her come back up again with passion. She didn't want to adopt because there would still be a void, a void stating that he or she could be nothing like them. Maybe not even a glitter of what their future could be like.

As their lives went on, the two were still together when they were old. Their love was still bright and strong, but their hopes of having children and grandchildren never came true. Tiana would never leave her room and Naveen would worry about her. Since there was no heir or specific owner they had in mind to take over the restaurant, they shut it down and they moved into Tiana's mother's home. The place was still the same; only dark, dusty, and gray. They were both cold though until they died.

* * *

**Ok, R&R. Was the epilogue good or just harsh? No worries, please. I will put a chapter of the two actually having the twins. Should I name the boy James or Raymond? Hmm, I have a poll on my page if you want to vote about it. Abinaza! :D**


End file.
